Bad Wolf
by whoviansunite
Summary: The Doctor has just dropped Rose and the Human Doctor off in the parallel world. The thing is, Rose spent so much time finding the Doctor that she is finally with the Doctor, but not HER Doctor. Will she ever accept him? I do not own the characters in this story. All rights belong to the BBC
1. Chapter 1

I sit in the corner of my living-room, watching the human Doctor from a distance. " It's the Doctor, Rose. You know it. You kissed him!" I think to myself. I just can't accept him, not yet.

The Doctor walks up to me and kneels beside me. "Rose, is there anything I've done wrong?" he asks.

"No," I answer.

"Then why are you treating me like this? About an hour ago, I whispered into your ear; and then you kissed me. And I kissed you back, but you're rejecting me. I can see it in your eyes. Why?"

I stare into his beautiful brown eyes. "I wasn't thinking. It's just that I've wanted to hear those words for a long time. But you're not the Doctor."

"Look at me! I am him!" he angrily shouts, now pacing the room.

"No, you're not. You're a replica! I know I kissed you. I just can't-"

"Come on, Rose, it's me!" The Doctor grabs my hand as he looks into my eyes.

"No it's not! You're just not my Doctor!" I turn away from him.

"Run," he says.

Confused, I asked, "What?"

"I said, 'Run.' That was the first word I ever said to you."

"You have his memories," I quietly whisper as I place my hand on his cheek.

"Yes, I do, Rose! How could I tell you that on the beach?" The Doctor has an unmistakable grin on his face. He's an exact copy.

My minds flashes back. My heart pounds within my chest as I replay the words I've been wanting to hear for a while. "Still, I need time to get adjusted. It just doesn't feel right."

The smile disappears from his face. "Okay, I will give you your space. Just remember, Rose, I am the Doctor." And with that, the Doctor walks away.


	2. Chapter 2

That night, I dream of my past adventures with the Doctor. Our first meeting, Cassandra, the Daleks, the Cybermen, and all that was in between. Falling. Falling. The sensation encompasses my body as my hand slips from the lever that holds me from dying in the void. I hear the Doctor scream my name. "Rose!" I awaken in a cold sweat. I try not to relive the moments of my death. Try not to think of Bad Wolf Bay, where I confessed my love to the Doctor. Tears begin to run down my face, and I quickly wipe them away to push away the thoughts. Thoughts like I will never travel with him again. Thoughts like I'm stuck here, again, in this wretched parallel universe, this time permanently. I throw my robe on as I walk out of my room. I let a little smile grow as I see the Doctor duplicate, dead asleep, on the couch. My mind flashes back to whenever i walked in on him sleeping. No. I am not going back to that.  
The sun begins to rise over the buildings, and I sit in a chair next to the couch, lounging with a warm cup of tea, despising the bitterness of coffee. The Doctor duplicate (I can't call him anything else without the words human, clone, or fake coming out of my mouth) stirs, slowly sitting up. "Ow," he moans as he rubs his head and neck.  
"You know you could've slept in the spare bedroom over there, well, spare since Mickey stayed in the other world," I tell him as I point to a door next to mine.  
"Oh, thanks. That will at least solve the problem with my neck."  
"What's wrong with your head?"  
"I don't know."  
"Maybe it has something to do with the Timelord-human metocrisis," I guess.  
"Maybe," he shrugs.  
"And you slept in your clothes!" I grab his arm, looking at the heavily wrinkled suit.  
"Yeah, I don't have any other clothes," he sighs.  
"Well, why don't you go hop in the shower and wash yourself off while I cook some breakfast?"  
"Sounds good!" The Human Doctor jumps off the couch and heads straight to the bathroom while I head straight to the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

Bad Wolf Ch.2  
"Okay, first thing's first. As soon as we finish breakfast, we are going shopping to find you some new clothes." I say to "the Doctor."  
"Wait, don't you have a job?"  
"Yeah, but I think I've earned at least a day off. I just helped save all of reality, no biggie. Come along breakfast is on the table." The (human) Doctor does this weird half- prance half-walk over to the table. I let a little grin turn into a giggle.  
"What?" he smiles.  
"Nothing, just you."  
An awkward silence lingers in the car until the Metacrisis Doctor asks, "So, what do you do? Last time I checked, you were working in the shops."  
"Well, after I put a little money in the bank, I bought this apartment, with the help of Mickey and my dad of course. Once I was on my feet, Dad helped me get a job at EATFU."  
"EATFU?"  
"Extraterrestrial And Terrestrial Forces United. I was put in almost immediately because of my experience with aliens."  
"Oh, that's neat."  
"I could take you there tomorrow when I go to work. Show you around. Maybe get you a job there."  
"Wow, so now I'm stuck here, and- no! Do I have to get a mortgage?"  
"No," I laugh, "I mean if you want to then yeah, go get yourself a mortgage. But I didn't think you would want one so you can stay with me or my dad, I thought."  
"That would be nice."  
"Yeah." The car again fills with silence, but the talk we just had brings me back to the time I was with THE Doctor. We sat in the sanctuary, watching whole solar systems collapsed and blew over our heads, sucked into the black hole. Somehow, the planet was orbiting around the destruction of worlds. The TARDIS had been last for forever we thought. He talked about mortgage for about 5 minutes. Those are the times I miss. Not the times I had in the other universe. The times with THE Doctor. "Oh, looks like we're here."  
After we finally find a parking place and work our way into the shopping center, we slowly begin to walk around. "So, what are you looking for?" I ask.  
"Um, I guess maybe suit. Or jeans. Never had jeans before now that I think about. Lets go with jeans."  
"Seriously, you've never had jeans?"  
"Nope. So I think I'll give'em a try!"  
"Alright, come on," I say. I pull him along into the mall until we find the right store.


	4. Chapter 4

"So, whatcha think?" the Doctor asks me as he walks out of the dressing room. I glance over his jeans and button up shirt.  
"Looks nice, but you're missing something."  
"What?"  
"Just get changed then come along."  
After paying for the jeans and shirt, we head our way back into the mall. "It looks a lot more crowded," the human Doctor says, trying to start a conversation.  
"Yeah, it's probably a bunch of teenagers celebrating the end of school."  
"Yeah."  
"So, um," I stutter, "how does it feel? You know, being human."  
We slow our pace down a little bit to relax the conversation a bit.  
"Well, to be honest, it feels weird. Ugh, it's disgusting! How do you humans cope?"  
"Oi! I grew up human. Still am."  
"Sorry, it's just-"  
"It's fine. I know what you mean."  
"Yeah, so, what were you going to show me?"  
"Steady now. We're almost there."  
A mall vendor pulls me over towards her cart, and instinctively, I grab the Doctor's hand and drag him with me. "Ah, a young couple-"  
"No, we're not t-" the metacrisis Doctor interrupts.  
"Together, not really. Sort of, but not really."  
"Oh, well, I have something very special for you."  
"No thanks, we're fine," I say.  
"Oh, it will only take a few minutes for the 'sort of' couple."  
"Come on, Rose, we have nothing better to do."  
"I suppose," I trail off.  
About twenty minutes later, we finally leave the stand. "That was more than a few minutes." The metacrisis Doctor pops his lips awkwardly, looking like he was about to say something. He suddenly pauses in the middle of the walkway.  
"What?" I inquire.  
"Last night we were not a couple, but today we are a 'sort of' couple," the (fake) Doctor says with a huge grin on his face. "What happened there?"  
"Oh, um, well," I stutter. I feel my cheeks begin to brighten of embarrassment. "I don't know. Uh," I nervously comb my fingers through my hair, feeling very awkward, "It just came out, and, I think, felt right. Is there something wrong with it?" I question through my smile.  
"No, nothing's wrong at all."  
"Okay." I glance up at him, then I immediately take a sudden interest in my shoes.  
"Okay." He bumps into me playfully, nudging me to on.  
"You know," I add as we start to move along, "I could get used to this. I've missed having you around."  
"Yeah, me too."  
"Hey, wait right here, I've got to run to the restroom," I tell the human Doctor.  
"Okay, I'll be waiting, Rose!" he replies. On my way I feel my heart rise inside my chest. I never thought I would come to have feelings for this version of the Doctor. At least not so soon. All I can think about is back to Bad Wolf Bay, where I (thought) had said my final goodbyes after the battle at Canary Wharf. His words always replayed inside my head all these years.  
"Am I ever gonna see you again?" I asked.  
"You can't," he had replied with a look of pain and sorrow.  
"Then, what are you going to do?"  
"Uh, I've got the TARDIS. Same old life, last of the Timelords."  
"On your own?" He looked at me and sadly nodded his head. "I-" I struggle to get the words out of my mouth. Words I've always wanted to say to the Doctor but never had the guts to do so. "I love you."  
"Quiet alright, too." In a final agreement, I shook my head "yes." "And I suppose," he continued, looking and sounding like I did, "if it's my last chance to say it," he takes a deep breath, nervous about what he was going to say. "Rose Tyler-" And with that my final image of him disappeared.  
As I finally make my way to the bathroom, the tears begin to roll down my face. I quickly wipe them away until I've closed a stall behind me. That's when I break down. I lose it inside that stall. Unfortunately, I can't stop my train of thought from continuing. I think back to a few days ago, where I stood on Bad Wolf Bay this one, final time. The Doctor just dropped me off, leaving this COPY in place of him. I asked him what he was going to tell me the last time I stood on that beach. All he did was repeat what he left me with, leaving me heartbroken as he said, "Does it need saying?"  
I turned to the other Doctor, knowing he had all recollection of our adventures.  
"And, you Doctor?" The new Doctor leaned over and whispered the end of that sentence into my ear. Without thinking, I kissed him.  
Now that I think back, I must have broken his heart. I kissed his duplicate right in front of him. More tears roll down my cheeks, creating a stained path. I know I've been in here a while; and in a slight panic, I quickly stand up, wiping away all tears and smeared makeup. I almost sprint my way out of there when I realize I left the other Doctor standing only.


End file.
